


I'm in love with you

by myrtos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrtos/pseuds/myrtos
Summary: Louis is in love with Harry, but Harry doesn't know.





	I'm in love with you

The tour bus was quiet except for the soft noise of the wind that streamed past and gently shook the windows. The driver had the door to the main cabin of the bus shut, and was listening to the radio as he drove. This wasn't just a tour bus, it belonged to One Direction. The five boys were asleep in their respective, full sized bunks. 

Three were on the left, and two on the right. Liam was on the top bunk, Louis under him, and Niall under him. Across the way were Zayn and Harry, Harry on the bottom bunk. A small jolt caused Louis's blue eyes to open and he slowly slipped down the ladder to the floor of the bus. He glanced over at Harry automatically, used to snuggling with him when they were on the road. All that had changed when the curly haired boy had started showing interest in Taylor. 

Louis trudged to the 'living area' of the bus and pulled out a bottle of water, taking a long drink. He was sure to be quiet, knowing the individual sleep patterns of the boys. 

Niall was a heavy sleeper, Zayn a light...and Louis talked in his sleep. Liam was a bit grumpy when woken, and Harry was affectionate. Louis shook his head to clear his thoughts as he made his way back to his bunk in the tour bus. 

As Harry drifted off, images from this past week replayed in his mind. Performing at the incredible Madison Square Garden, holding Lux in his arms...all were happy thoughts. But one stuck out in particular. His so called 'zoo date' with Taylor Swift. Ever since they were spotted together, rumors about them began swirling around the media. Harry didn't know how to feel about it. Yeah, the girl was cute, but she wasn't exactly girlfriend material. She came off as too innocent, and quite frankly, whiny. Plus, Taylor has had a past with numerous other boys, who've all dumped her. On the other hand, maybe a fling with her would distract him from his long lasting crush on Louis. On his twitter feed, people mentioned him proposing to Eleanor. He never spoke of it to Louis though for he was afraid it was actually true. The memories twisted into the scene: "Eleanor Jane Calder...will you mar-"   
"NO!" Harry screamed, his green eyes snapping open. He sat up on the bed in cold sweat. 

"Haz..? Are you alright..?" Louis whispered and looked at the younger boy worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine... It was just a dream.." Harry said quietly with a frown, looking at him. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Louis asked softly and sat on the edge of Harry's bunk, looking at him. 

Harry shook his head before he gently tugged at Louis' hands, pulling him in next to him, nuzzling his face into his chest. Louis wrapped his arms around his best friend and smiled softly at him. "Maybe if you tell me about your nightmare you'll sleep peacefully for the rest of the night." he said. 

"Noo.." Harry mumbled softly into they older boy's chest, shaking his head, wrapping an arm around him. 

"Okay... I'm here if you want to talk." 

Harry nodded slowly, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes again, trying to sleep.   
"I.. I'm sorry I've been so distant, lately.." 

"It's okay, Haz.." Louis said "You had to spend time with Taylor, I understand..." 

"I dont have to.." Harry sighed heavily, hiding his face in his hands. 

"But I thought you liked her..." Louis looked at the younger boy, slightly confused. 

Harry bit his lower lip. Should he tell Louis he actually loved him ? No, he couldnt. "I-I do..." 

Louis' heart sunk when he heard Harry say that. He didn't like Taylor. He didn't like her at all. And, he was in love with his best friend. That's why Eleanor had broken up with him a couple of days ago. He hadn't told anyone yet though...   
"Then why don't you want to spend time with her?" Louis asked Harry. 

"I do want to spend time with her.." Harry mumbled softly, looking down. "I just.. I never spend time with you anymore.." he swallowed thickly. 

"Yeah.. You're right.." Louis said. "I missed spending time with you, Haz." 

Harry forced a weak smile , looking at him. "Y-Yeah.. I'm sorry.." he said carefully. 

"Don't be sorry, Haz.. It's okay.." Louis returned the smile. 

Harry nodded slowly, burying his head in his chest again. "Yeah.." he mumbled quietly, closing his eyes. "Night.." 

"Good night, Haz.." Louis said softy and closed his eyes too.

After he made sure that Harry was asleep, hearing his soft snoring, he whispered "I love you.." and fell asleep too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was still heavily asleep the next morning, his soft snores still escaping his mouth. 

Louis woke up and opened his eyes. He looked at the other boys' bunks, seeing that they were still sound asleep. He must've been the first one to wake up. He looked down at the sleeping curly haired boy in his arms and placed a kiss on his hair, not moving so that he wouldn't wake him up. 

Harry only mumbled something in his sleep when he felt Louis' lips on his head, cuddling closer to him, resting his head on his chest. He continued his snoring, and unaudible mumbling. 

Louis smiled at Harry as the boy was talking in his sleep. He didn't really said anything that made sense but it was cute and he looked adorable. 

Harry turned a little before his eyes slowly fluttered open, his head still on Louis' chest. He let out a soft yawn, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Good morning, HazzaBear." Louis smiled softly, looking down at Harry. "Did you sleep well?" 

Harry nodded softly, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah.." He said, smiling a weak, sleepy smile up at Louis. "Did you?" 

"Yep." Louis said. "You were talking in your sleep." he told Harry. 

"I was?" Harry asked, biting his lower lip. "W-What did i say?" 

"I couldn't understand.. You were just mumbling stuff but none of them made sense.. It was kind of cute actually." Louis said. 

Harry's cheeks flushed red, sighing of relief as he looked down again.   
"Oh.." He mumbled softly. 

"You're cute." Louis smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. 

"Am not.." Harry muttered as he hid his face in his hands when he blushed even more. 

"Yes you are. You're a cupcake." 

"Stooop iiiit." Harry whined , hiding his face in his hands, turning his back to him. 

"Okay." Louis said. "But you are cute." he giggled. 

"Shut up." Harry mumbled, pulling the duvet over his head. 

"Aww, does someone not want to be called cute?" Louis cooed. 

"Louuiiis!" Harry complained as he curled up, hiding his face in his hands, blushing even more. Harry had never done well with compliments. 

"Okay, I'll stop.." Louis said. 

"You better.." Harry muttered into his hands, still hiding. 

"I'll stop." Louis chuckled. "Now get out of there." 

"Noo." Harry mumbled and shook his head. 

"Haz, get out or else..." Louis smirked. 

"Or else what?" Harry murmrued, letting his eyes close again. 

"Or else I'll tickle you!" Louis said and started tickling Harry. 

Harry bursted out in uncontrollable giggles, trying to push him away. "Stop it!" 

"Get out of there and I'll stop." Louis told the younger boy, continuing to tickle him. 

"Okay, okay!" Harry said in between laughter. "Just stop it first!" 

Louis stopped tickling Harry. "Now get out." 

Harry mumbled a small 'Hmf.' before he pulled the duvet off. "Meanie." 

"Aw, come on, Haz. You know you love me." 

"Not when you're tickling me!" Harry frowned, looking at him. 

"Okay, I'm sorry.." Louis said and opened his arms. "Come here." 

Harry smiled a little as he crawled into his arms, nuzzling his face into his neck. 

Louis smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry tightly. "Haz..?" 

"Yeah?" Harry mumbled into his neck, closing his eyes. 

"You never talked to me about your nightmare last night.." Louis told Harry. 

"But it's not important.." Harry mumbled quietly, biting his lip. 

"Yeah, but it was a nightmare.. It's better if you talk to someone about it than keeping it inside you.." 

Harry shook his head. "No." He murmured, pulling him closer, hiding his face in his neck. 

"Okay.." Louis mumbled, moving his hands on Harry's head and playing with his curls, knowing that Harry loved it when he did that. 

Harry felt himself relax as Louis played with his curls. He sighed softly, closing his eyes.

"Will you talk to me about your nightmare...?" the older boy asked once again.

"No, it's stupid.." Harry mumbled.

"It might not be stupid..." Louis smiled down at Harry. 

Harry sighed, biting his lip hard. He finally decided to tell Louis about his nightmare and...his feelings.. He had nothing to lose, right? "Okay, fine.. I'll tell you.."

"Yay!" Louis cheered like a five year old, looking at Harry and giving him his full attention.

"So... uh.. I dreamt about you.... marrying Eleanor..." Harry said, looking down.

Louis chuckled, "Me and Eleanor broke up.."

"R-Really..?" Harry looked up at Louis, his emerald green eyes shining.

"Yeah.. She broke up with me..." 

"Oh... I.. uh.. I'm sorry.." Harry said, trying to fight back a grin. Louis wasn't with Eleanor anymore!

"Don't be... I don't think I loved her.." Louis sighed. "Well, I loved her at first but then I discovered that I was in love with someone else.."

Harry bit his lip. Great, Louis was in love with someone else.. "And.. who is this someone..?"

"Uh..." Louis paused. He couldn't tell Harry that he was in love with him, could he? It'd ruin their friendship and that'd hurt Louis a lot.. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Do I know them..?" Harry asked.

"Um.. Yeah.."

"Oh, really? Who is the lucky girl then?" 

Louis swallowed thickly, "It's not a girl, Haz.." 

"Oh..." was all that Harry could say. Louis wasn't in love with a girl. He was in love with a boy.. Was it someone from the band..? Was it him..? "It's someone from the band, isn't it..?"

"Yeah..." Louis nodded his head slightly.

"Is it Niall..?"

"No.." Louis shook his head.

"Is it Liam...?"

"Nope.."

"Is it Zayn.."

"No.."

Harry bit his lip, looking at Louis. "Is it me...?" 

Louis gulped and nodded his head, looking down and fiddling with his fingers. 

"Y-you're in love with me...?" Harry asked. He couldn't help but smile widely. Louis was in love with him!

"Yeah..." Louis said. "Please don't hate me, Haz.."

"Hate you..? Why would I..? I feel the same way about you, Lou.." Harry said, using his two fingers to lift Louis' chin up, making him look in his eyes.

"R-Really..?"

Harry nodded, smiling at Louis. He started to lean in and connected their lips, kissing him softly. He'd been waiting to do this for ages. He could feel sparks run through his body as they kissed.

Louis moved his lips against Harry's kissing him as softly. He couldn't believe what was happening. Harry actually loved him! 

A few moments later, they both pulled away from the kiss, looking in each others eyes. Blue, meeting green. 

Harry smiled and pecked Louis' lips gently. 

"I love you, Louis.."

"I love you too, Haz.."


End file.
